Brink of Disaster
'Brink of Disaster '''is a case featured in Criminal Case Venusville. It takes place in Little Pheadmouth and it's 30th case of the game, also the 6th and last one to take place in Little Pheadmouth. Plot Chief Vanya Bhakta ordered everyone to search the forest, hoping that they will find Kemal Kumar and finally arrest Demos. However, team got a call from Amber Herrera, who said that she found a dead body on the city viewpoint. Player and Chief Bhakta arrived there, only to find Kemal brutally beaten to death. Shockingly, team found Philip Perry's guitar on crime scene, flagging him as suspect. Since Philip was flagged as a suspect, body was sent to Doris Holiday, who said that killer had no mercy for Kemal since they broke almost every bone in him. Later, team suspected Ben's boyfriend Tyler Highmore and conspiracy theorist Shane Adams. When the duo returned to precinct, Chief informed them that someone started shooting at the station. Team investigated the station parking lot, but couldn't find anyone. However, they found Anthony Blackpaw's hat and Felix Brown's drawings. After interrogating them, team searched abandoned military camp where Kemal got the explosive that he used to kill Anya Ivanova. There, they found Tyler's phone that was sent to Ben. Heartbroken Ben then told the team that Tyler was planning to find and kill Kemal himself, hoping that he will save the city. When asked about this, Tyler said that he only planned this while he was super mad, saying that he would never do something like this. Later, team found out that Philip had a fight with Kemal right before the murder. However, Philip said that masked person attacked him, so he fought back, not knowing that it was Kemal. The duo then returned to precinct, where they found crying Ben, who begged the player to prove Tyler's innocence. Amber then hugged Ben, telling him that everything is going to be alright. As she was doing that, Anthony came to station, saying that Demos is on all TV Channels. Daria turned on the TV, where Demos, dressed in his purple cloak, told the team that he murdered Kemal himself, and that they have 6 hours till freezing. Team then hurried to the first crime scene, hoping that they will find enough evidence to arrest Demos. After investigating the city viewpoint, where they found a threat to Kemal, written by Felix, who was pissed after Kemal vandalized his posters about climate change around the town. Team also found out that Anthony worked in Kemal's restaurant few years ago, where Kemal didn't pay him enough. Later, Daria Lynn found Shane's fingerprints on one of the rifles that belonged to Kemal, making Shane a very serious suspect, even though Shane said that he wanted to inspect old rifles since he had a theory that they were actually made by aliens. After finding all evidence, team found out that Kemal's murderer and Demos is Anthony Blackpaw. Upon admitting to the murder, Anthony admitted that he is Demos and male leader of Order of Specters. Anthony said that he couldn't let Kemal to walk around knowing his identity since he didn't trust him well. When asked about Morognium, Anthony said that he gave it to Stella and that freezing is going to happen anytime. The team then asked him about Stella's identity, Anthony refused to say anything, he just said that we've already met Stella in person. Still in shock, Amber asked him why he killed Dawn Bennett since they believed that he was brainwashed into doing that. However, the truth is that Anthony told Rozetta Pierre to brainwash him since he wanted to convince police that he is totally innocent. Since Dawn was the first person he saw after brainwashing, he killed her. Judge Grayson Pierre was horrified after hearing all of this, so he sentenced Anthony to life in prison under maximum security for murders of Kemal and Dawn, for doing illegal clonning experiments and for providing multiple fake leads to police (including Lucius and Yellow Raincoat Killer). Post-trial, scientist April Liu said that she saw masked woman, holding bottle of Morognium, running to the city viewpoint. Team quickly went there and found a strange machine that was sent to Ben and Tyler. After they analyzed it, they told the team that this machine will be used for freezing one part of the town, meaning that team stopped Demos and Stella's evil plan. However, since Stella is still free and has Morognium, she can easily get new one since Demos already stole V.A.S.A files. Team then headed back to the city viewpoint only to find a message from Stella, which said ''Nice try, let's see if you will be able to stop this. Tyler and Ben deduced that Stella already got a new machine so they informed the Mayor and Chief Bhakta about this. Meanwhile, weapons expert Daria Lynn wanted to talk with player about Morognium, saying that they have to find it and give it to police. They investigated the Station Parking Lot, only to find a briefcase filled with papers. Team sent it to Gabriel Herrera, who said that he found out which part of the town is going to get freezed first, and that part is Fairland, standard small district. He also found out that weather must be sunny in order for freezing to be successful. In panic, team asked Felix about the weather. Felix told them that they will find everything in his folder that he forgot at the city viewpoint. After finding Felix's file, team found out that weather will be very good, meaning that Stella will freeze Fairland immediately. After all these events, Chief Bhakta said that citizens of Fairland are slowly being evacuated from the town because of potential freezing. Right when she said that, Ben ran to player and Chief, saying that freezing has gone wrong and whole Fairland is burning down... Summary Victim: * Kemal Kumar (found brutally beaten to death on the city viewpoint) Murder Weapon: * Log Killer: * Anthony Blackpaw Suspects PPerryVC30.png|Philip Perry SAdamsVC30.png|Shane Adams THighmoreVC30.png|Tyler Highmore ABlackpawVC30.png|Anthony Blackpaw FelixBrownVC30.png|Felix Brown Quasi-suspect(s) ALiuVC30.png|April Liu DLynnVC30.png|Daria Lynn Killer's Profile * The killer is a climber. * The killer takes anti-radiation pills. * The killer uses Morse. * The killer has brown hair. * The killer has a rash. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate City Viewpoint. (Clues: Broken Guitar, Walkie-Talkie, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Kemal Kumar) *Examine Broken Guitar. (New Suspect: Philip Perry) *Ask Philip Perry why his guitar was at the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Philip Perry's *Guitar Restored; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Station Parking Lot) *Investigate Station Parking Lot. (Prerequisite: Philip interrogated; Clues: Torn Note, Broken Voice Recorder) *Examine Torn Note. (Result: Restored Note; New Suspect: Shane Adams) *Ask Shane Adams about what his message to Kemal. (Prerequisite: Note restored) *Examine Broken Voice Recorder. (Result: Voice Recorder) *Examine Voice Recorder. (Result: Voice Message; New Suspect: Tyler Highmore) *Ask Tyler Highmore about his voice recorder. (Prerequisite: Voice Message analyzed) *Examine Walkie-Talkie. (Result: Gray Stains) *Analyze Gray Stains. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes anti-radiation pills.) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a climber) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Station Parking Lot. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Dirty Hat, Drawings) *Examine Dirty Hat. (Result: Name Tag; New Suspect: Anthony Blackpaw) *Question Anthony Blackpaw about his hat being on the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Dirty Hat examined) *Examine Drawings. (Result: Planet Earth Drawing) *Analyze Planet Earth Drawing. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Felix Brown) *Ask Felix Brown about his poster at the reactor control room. (Prerequisite: Planet Earth Drawing analyzed; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Abandoned Military Camp; Profile updated: Felix is a climber) *Investigate Abandoned Military Camp. (Prerequisite: Felix interrogated; Clues: Faded Notes, Security Camera, Phone) *Examine Faded Notes. (Result: Demos's notes) *Analyze Demos's notes. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses Morse; Profile updated: Philip uses Morse) *Examine Security Camera. (Result: Footage) *Question Philip Perry about his fight with Kemal. (Prerequisite: Security Camera unlocked; Profile updated: Philip is a climber and takes anti-radiation pills) *Examine Phone. (Result: Unlocked Phone) *Analyze Phone (09:00:00; Result: Tyler's phone) *Confront Tyler about his plan to kill Kemal. (Prerequisite: Tyler's phone analyzed; Profile updated: Tyler takes anti-radiation pills) *Profile updated: Shane is a climber (All tasks before must be done first) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Bench. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Notebook, Torn Paper) *Examine Notebook. (Result: Kemal's notebook) *Analyze Kemal's notebook. (09:00:00) *Question Anthony about his work at Kemal's restaurant. (Prerequisite: Kemal's notebook analyzed; Profile updated: Anthony is a climber, takes anti-radiation pills and uses Morse) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Faded Text) *Examine Faded Text. (Result: Threat) *Confront Felix Brown about his threat to the victim. (Prerequisite: Text unraveled) *Investigate Military Truck (All tasks must be done first; Clues: Old Rifle *Examine Old Rifle (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (09:00:00, Result: Shane's fingerprints) *Question Shane about his fingerprints on Kemal's rifle (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed, Profile updated: Shane takes anti-radiation pills and uses Morse) *Investigate Police Car. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Bloody Log, Camera) *Examine Bloody Log. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Log; Attribute: The killer has brown hair) *Examine Camera. (Result: Strange Photo) *Analyze Strange Photo. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a rash) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation (6/6). (No stars) Additional Investigation (6/6) * Ask April Liu about her discovery (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) * Investigate City Viewpoint (Clue: Strange Machine) * Analyze Strange Machine (12:00:00) * Investigate Bench (Prerequisite: Strange Machine analyzed; Clues: Purple Paper) * Examine Purple Paper (Result: Message from Stella) * Investigate Station Parking Lot (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation; Clues: Briefcase) * Examine Briefcase (Result: Files) * Analyze Files (09:00:00) * Ask Felix Brown about the weather in Fairland * Investigate City Viewpoint (Clue: Felix's folder) * Examine Felix's folder (Result: Weather Forecast) * Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Category:Featured Cases